


My Pet, My dear, My Consul

by juliandevorcrack



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliandevorcrack/pseuds/juliandevorcrack
Summary: Oh no, this is...oh no...Its dirty, its very dirtyReally my first official attempt at writing filth like this so go easy on me.





	My Pet, My dear, My Consul

Valerius sighed in frustration, bending until he felt his spine crack, with a sigh, he stood up from his desk and looked at himself in the mirror in the corner of his chamber. His chamber, in the palace. He had a home, a lovely estate not far from this place, but the count liked having him close for a wide array of reasons. He couldn't help but slightly smile at his reflection as he let his posture vaguely slump into a more relaxed manner. Without anymore hesitation, he padded barefoot down the halls, hearing each footstep echo in the vast emptiness of the palace. The marble of the floor was cold enough that every step he took chilled him to the bone, but he didn't care, the count, his count, always did a very thorough job warming him up again.

He came to a stop at the Count's bedroom door, foregoing a knock, he stepped inside immediately, grinning devilishly at the figure sprawled shirtless across the large bed, Lucio smiled broadly, sitting up and waving his hounds away, reluctantly the two slipped from the room. As soon as they had vanished, Valerius slammed the door with his hip and moved to the bed, falling into the Count's waiting arms. From there, it was all sloppy, Valerius's hands tangling into Lucio's hair, yanking him close whilst he straddled the blond's lap. The kiss was wet and sloppy, all teeth and tongue, but it was an accurate conveyance of how they both felt. Finally, the Consul was forced to pull away, panting for breath.

The Count was never a merciful man, especially not when it came to this. Not when it came to the Consul. Immediately the Count latched his gilded hand into the base of his Consul's braid, pulling it so that his throat was left exposed to him. An expanse of beautiful pale skin. A blank canvas that was his to decorate and lavish with bruises as he pleased. The marks he left on his lover were always plentiful, and if the brunette complained about them, the count would whine that they were simply a token of his affection. A token which he gave the consul freely. Lucio bit down on the flesh before him, right where his lover's neck and jaw met, the action pulling a lustful noise from the throat of the Consul. Lucio set to work immediately, working Valerius's robe open while simultaneously trying to pull the man flush against him. 

Valerius laughed, a laugh which faded to a sharp groan when the Count finally succeeded in pulling their hips flush together, the Consul let out a breathy sigh as Lucio took to rolling his hips against his lover's, purposely keeping his movements at an agonizingly slow pace. The brunette whined in frustration, biting down on the flushed skin of the Count's shoulder.

It got him what he wanted,

Immediately, the Count's golden hand gripped tightly around his Consul's throat, "Watch it, pet," he hummed, scanning Valerius's face "You poor thing, you're stressed, so uptight and highstrung. You can't let go on your own, so you come to me. Your employer, dare I say the source of your stress? And you have me ravish you, pound you into my bed until youre flushed and sore and riddled with bites that would tell anyone with a brain what you've been doing, but you don't care. In fact, you take pride in being my bedwarmer, don't you?"

Valerius only whined in response, his usual demeanor shifting, showing a vulnerable side of himself that only one person was ever allowed to see. He'd laugh later at the fact that this was what Lucio decided to do with that priviledge.

The grip on his throat grew slightly tighter and the Count guided him to sit up in front of hil, kneeling on the bed like a present waiting to be unwrapped, unraveled, absolutely ruined. Truthfully, the Consul wanted nothing more.

The way the Count led him, the gentle pressure at his throat or a menacing hand in his hair, it was purely heaven for him, and it left him dizzy with lust and pure, desperate want. Finally, the Count released his throat and he couldn't help but moan, the sound high in his throat as he let himself collapse against the Count's chest. The Count, in turn, wove his hand back into the Consul's hair, gently massaging his scalp before giving a warning tug. A promise for more,

"Up, sit up, my pet, my dear, my Consul. Let me care for you in the way that only I can. Undress for me, show me what's mine, what belongs to me," Lucio breathed, trailing open mouthed kisses down Valerius's front, ending at the waist of his pants with a sharp bite. He pulled away, completely separating himself from Valerius, his way of silently telling him to disrobe, to make it a show, a spektical for the Count to remember from now until his death.

How could the Consul deny him such a thing? He stood on unsteady legs and slowly, carefully, pushed his robe off his shoulders, letting the silk pool in a pile of fabric at his feet. Lucio smirked, watching him intently, like a wild cat stalking it's prey. Valerius wa never shy with the count, he never hand been, and he was incredibly well behaved when he chose to be. Now, was not one of those moments. He pushed the last of his clothing off, leaving himself on full display for the Count. His Count, who's eyes wandered slowly over his frame,

"Come here, in my lap. Sit on what was meant to be your throne," Lucio purred, biting his lip.

His Consul only shook his head, "No, not until you are as bare as I. You're still wearing those shamefully tight white pants that don't leave a damn thing to the imagination and that's simply not fair."

Lucio shifted to a standing position in the blink of an eye and immediately stood before Valerius, an evil hunger in his eyes, "You dare attempt to tell me what to do, pet? You're not in charge, I am! If I wished, I could kick you to the street like a lowly whore. I could ruin you. Leave you with nothing but your memory, but I won't. I could, easily, but I won't. Kneel, slut." It all came out in an almost furious growl as Lucio took The Consul's braid in hand and tugged it tightly, causing the brunette's head to fall back as he obediently sank to his knees.

The Count looked pleased with himself as he gripped Valerius's chin, turning his face this way and that "Oh, my pet, you're so beautiful when you let go for me. When you drop your angry, guarded facade and let me have this side of you. This oh, so, precious side of you," he hummed, his words pulled a whimper from the Consul's throat, the Consul who had now grown impatient cand began to mouth at the tent in the front of Lucio's pants.

The Count's composure barely slipped at all as he freed himself from the confines of his clothing and gently, although firmly, guided his cock into Valerius's mouth. Lucio groaned softly, his clawed hand guiding his Lover's movements,

Valerius moaned at the taste of him, hot and heavy on his tongue, and as filthy as it was he only wanted more, he always wanted more. He aimed to please his count, always, no matter what, and if letting the man use his throat as his own personal fucktoy, then that was fine with him. Valerius gripped Lucio's thighs, setting to work between his legs, the sounds that came from them both terribly loud and explicit, making it obvious to anyone nearby exactly what they were doing. Too soon for his liking, Lucio yanked him away by his hair "Stop," he panted "Stop it, not yet. Too soon," 

The Consul smirked to himself as Lucio helped him to his feet, kissing him hungrily, and groaning at the taste of himself on his lover's tongue. In a moment of pure need, the Count shoved the other down on the bed and crawled over him, not giving their lips the chance to part until he was damn well ready. The Count was not a merciful lover, but he was a kind one, and he carefully pulled a bottle of oil from his bedside table. He drenched his fingers in a generous amount, teasing his lover with a single digit circling his entrance. The count but down harshly on Valerius's neck, waiting for him to cry out before pressing his finger in, the last thing he wanted was to harm his favorite toy.

Valerius arched off the bed with a sharp cry, his hips twitching towards the Count's hand as he added a second finger, the stretch a deliciously familiar burn, "Count," he panted, already wrecked from the slow buildup "Count, my Count, please, get on with it. I want you, I need you. I need you to tear me apart and put me back together again in the beautiful way that only you can. Please!" 

Lucio smiled against his skin, listening to him babble as he worked him open, "Shh, pet, shh, all in good time. Be patient and I'll give you what you crave," 

Valerius practically sobbed at the loss of the Count's fingers once he finally pulled away, though that loss was short lived as Lucio hesitated very little at pressing into the Consul beneath him. Valerius groaned deeply, loudly, the sound no doubt echoing down the palace halls. He dug his fingers into Lucio's shoulder as the Count's claw nearly broke the skin on his hip.

Lucio bit at his jaw before slowly beginning to move, a practical growl leaving his throat. He tried, he really tried, to be a gentle lover, but it was really just too fun to repeatedly ram brutally into the man beneath him. Valerius would scream and beg so beautifully, his nails leaving visible traces of their activities all along his back. It was thoughts like these that, paired with the feeling of his Consul clamping down around him, made it hard to last. He always did, though, he always held his composure long enough to ensure his love finished first. 

Valerius screamed beneath him, the pleasured howl echoing once more through the room and down the hall as the count brutally pounded into him. Slowly, he could feel himself building to an end and he carefully directed Lucio's clawed hand to wrap around his cock, "Please," he whined softly "Lucio, please, ruin me."

That was all that it took for Lucio to work to finish his more than to just please him, the dirty sounds of skin hitting skin accompanied their gasps and groans as Lucio stroked his love in time with each thrust and soon enough, Valerius was spilling white across gold, he cried the Count's name repeatedly, chanting it like a prayer. The combined feeling of his body clamping down on his cock mixed with the truly broken cry from the Consul's mouth brought The Count to his end, coming buried within his Consul, panting heavily. 

Once he regained his thoughts, Valerius kissed Lucio gently, they were always so shamefully gentle after they'd fucked, both tired and sore and sated. Lucio smiled and pulled away, Valerius shuddering at the loss. The count sighed happily and lied down behind Valerius, tugging him into his arms with a small, self-satisfied grin. They were content like this, and it may have been the only time they were ever so content, but for once it was easy for Valerius to fall asleep, wrapped peacefully in the Count's embrace.


End file.
